


The Way It Should've Been

by PigSlay



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey and Chase have been dating for ten years now and Chase is finally going to propose. When he does, Zoey tells him what she said in her time capsule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Should've Been

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Zoey 101. If I did, this would’ve been what happened instead of Chase becoming a super creepy guy who was gonna propose to someone else and still obsessed with Zoey. BUT ANYWAY, I could rant about that all day, so let’s just get to the fic instead.

Chase passes a clam shell to Zoey. She eyes it warily, not sure what to make of it.

“Open it,” Chase says, so she does. Her heart feels like it’s going to fall out when she sees what’s inside: a diamond ring.

“Oh my gosh, Chase.” She’s almost crying now, and it gets worse when Chase comes over to her side, gets down on one knee, and takes her hand.

“Zoey,” he starts. “Ten years ago we started dating… for real, not just through video chats. And those years have been everything I could ask for and more. I love you Zoey, and I truly believe you are my soulmate. Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” She cheers. “Yes, yes, yes, yes!” She grabs his face and kisses him for a long time. She never wants to stop, but they’re in a public place right now so eventually she kind of has to.

After they pull away, the two of them just kind of smile at each other. It feels like nothing around them exists except for the two of them and the diamond ring that Zoey has now put on her ring finger.

“You know,” she finally says. “There’s something I have to tell you too.” Chase raises an eyebrow. “You remember when we made those time capsules and I said I’d tell you what I said about you in ten years?” He nods.

“Well,” Zoey continues. “It’s now been ten years, and since we’re engaged now, I’m gonna tell you.” Chase suddenly gets very excited, like that’s exactly what he wanted to hear, clapping and making the most adorable sounds she’s ever heard.

“Okay, here it goes,” she clears her throat. “And now, I'm gonna tell you about one of the most special people I've ever met. His name is Chase Matthews. And he's one of the funniest, coolest, nicest guys in the world.”

He’s already squealing, practically screaming, as she says those words.

“Chase, hold on, I’m not finished,” she laughs, finding his reaction adorable despite herself. “Sometimes, I kinda think he has a little crush on me, but other times, I kinda think he just wants to be friends. All I know for sure is, Chase is really special to me, and who knows, maybe he's even my soulmate.”

“I did – I do have a crush on you,” he responds, squealing some more. “And I also think you’re my soulmate!”

She just shakes her head fondly. “I know that, silly. I mean, we’re engaged now aren’t we?”

“I love you so much, Zoe,” he says, kissing her deeply again. She giggles into the kiss and silently thinks to herself that life couldn’t get better than this moment right here. She can’t wait to spend the rest of her life with this boy.


End file.
